Ronald Weasley
Ronald Weasley (b. 1 March 1980) was an English Pure-Blood Wizard and the best friend of Harry Potter. Loyal and brave, Ron was raised in the magic world at The Burrow and welcomed Harry and Hermione Granger into the home and family every year. He joined Harry in saving the Philosopher's Stone and finding the Chamber of Secrets, co-founding Dumbledore's Army and joining them at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He would later help Harry hunt down Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes and he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron later married Hermione and they had two children, Rose and Hugo. He became an Auror from leaving school early and he later joined Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which he co-owned with George Weasley. Earlier Life Ron was the sixth of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. He had five elder brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and one younger sister, Ginny. He was raised at The Burrow and educated by Molly until he began attending Hogwarts. They were not very wealthy and Ron would receive nearly everything second-hand from the elder children. Year One of School Beginning Education When Ron arrived at King's Cross with Molly, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny, he was introduced to Harry who he then watched run through the wall to find the Hogwarts Express. Harry then watched the family say goodbye through the window of the train. Fred and George were trying to annoy Ron who told them to stop it, and they told Molly they would look after Ron at school. When the train was leaving, Ron found Harry's nearly empty compartment and wondered he could join him. Harry and Ron immediately became friends, telling each other about their lives and family. Fred and George stopped by and told Ron their friend had a pet spider, but he would not look. An unhappy Ron told Harry he had no money and no new things, saying he had Bill's old robes, Charlie's wand and Percy's pet. He brought with him a sandwich he hated, and he cheered up when Harry brought lots of sweets. Ron told Harry everything about the sweets, from Chocolate Frogs to Pumpkin Pasties, and of many other things in the magic world. Eventually, Neville Longbottom appeared in the compartment looking for Trevor and they told him they had not noticed him. Neville left and Hermione Granger appeared to ask again when Ron was about to show Harry a magic trick. She asked to see it and thought it was not very good when it never worked. Ron and Harry found her very rude and annoying. When she left, Draco Malfoy appeared with two friends to find Harry, and Draco made fun of Ron's family. He told Harry not be friends with Ron, but Harry told him he would pick friends he wanted and not Draco. Draco then continued to make fun of Ron and eventually the two stood up in anger. Draco laughed and wondered whether they would fight him, and told them they would stay instead of leave and eat their sweets. When one of them reached for the chocolate frogs, Ron's pet attacked them and they run out the compartment. When they reached the school, Ron and Harry went in the same boat following Rubeus Hagrid.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6, The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters While Ron waited with everyone else in the empty chamber, Harry wondered how they would placed in their house and Ron told him it was a test, which Fred said would hurt but he knew he was kidding. When Ron found out they only had to try on the Hat, he wanted to kill Fred for saying they would be fighting a troll. When Ron was placed in Gryffindor, he joined Harry who cheered the loudest and joined the Weasley family at their table where Percy told him "well done".Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7, The Sorting Hat Appearance At age eleven, Ron was very tall and lanky with red hair and blue eyesThe Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three. He had a paleHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 10, Hallowe'en - "Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron."Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 5, The Whomping Willow - "Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced.", freckled complexion, a long nose and big hands and feet. Character References Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Gryffindors Category:Order of the Phoenix Members Category:Dumbledore's Army Members